Raine
|place = Winner |challenges = 3 |votesagainst = 6 |days = 39 |season2 = Ultimates |tribes2 = |place2 = 3/20 |challenges2 = 9 |votesagainst2 = 0 |days2 = 39 |season3 = Final Showdown |tribes3 = |place3 = 6/32 |challenges3 = 12 |votesagainst3 = 9 |days3 = 48 |season4 = Raine's Statistics |challenges4 = 24 |votesagainst4 = 15 |days4 = 126 |moneyearned4 = $1,265,000 }} Raine Sage is a half-elf originating from Tales of Symphonia, and the winner of Survivor: Redemption Island. She later appeared on Survivor: Ultimates and Survivor: Final Showdown. She also appears as a coach on Survivor: Destiny Isles. She placed 1st, 3rd, and 6th respectively. Being just a simple school teacher, Raine didn't have much going for her or against her. She came into focus when she mistrusted an old ally, and paid the price. Fortunately, she turned her luck around, and managed to turn the Nokowawa tribe against one another, and claimed victory in a 6-3-0 vote. 'Survivor: Redemption Island' 'Survivor: Ultimates' 'Survivor: Final Showdown' Trivia *Raine, along with Aladdin, Dongwa, Jiro, Karrington, Marge, Samantha, Serena, Soi Fon, and Sub-Zero, made it to Day 39 without any votes cast against her. She is the third winner to do so, although she did not win the season she accomplished this in. *Raine is one of six players to make the Final Tribal Council twice, along with Beat, Andrew, Danielle, Lucina, and En-Tee-I. *Raine has made it to the Final 4 every time she's played the game. She shares this with Banjo, Danielle, En-Tee-I, Etna, Lucina, Natalie, and Stephen. **Along with Danielle, En-Tee-I, Etna, and Lucina, Raine also made it to the Final 3 both times. *Raine is one of fifteen players to play over 100 days of Survivor. *Raine has a large fear of water in her game Tales of Symphonia. However, in both seasons she played, this fear was left unmentioned and even had challenges where Raine would compete in. This mistake was referenced by Aloe in Survivor: Beach Bowl Galaxy. *Raine was deemed the Most Popular Player of Survivor: Redemption Island. She then moved onto the Top 22 in the contest, and then later the Top 9. She placed 3rd in the final results, gaining only 1 of 10 votes. *Raine was nominated for Best Female Hero in the first TJ Awards Show. She got 21% of the total votes. *Raine was eliminated in the third and final poll for Best Survivor Winner in the first TJ Award Show. *Raine won the Survivor Knock-Out poll, defeating Metal Mario and Beat in the final poll. *Raine appeared in CrazyPackersFan's Survivor: Tropical Jungle, along with several other players from the series. She played the role of coach, much like she did in Destiny Isles. Her player, Anise, won the season, making her the winning coach. Category:Female Contestants Category:Half Elves Category:Tales of Symphonia Category:Returning Players Category:Redemption Island Contestants Category:Ultimates Contestants Category:Final Showdown Contestants Category:Finalists Category:Final Showdown Jury Members Category:Hapino Tribe Category:Thumper Tribe Category:Seashell Tribe Category:Superstar Tribe Category:Joneto Tribe Category:Champions Tribe Category:Applicants Category:Sprint Player of the Season Winners Category:Fan Favorite Players Category:Destiny Isles Coaches Category:Sole Survivors Category:3rd Place Category:6th Place